Batboys Trouble
by Nightwinglover05
Summary: The Batboys find themselves in a little pickle. The three youngest have to find away to protect their big brother, before he gets hurt.
1. chapter 1

**Dick Grayson-Wayne/Nightwing "Night"- age 19, height 5'6**

 **Jason Todd-Wayne/Red Hood "Hood"- age 18, height 6'1**

 **Timothy "Tim" Drake-Wayne/Red Robin "Red- age 16, height 5'10**

 **Damian Wayne/Robin "Rob"- age 14, height 5'8**

 **Chapter 1**

 ***Dick's pov***

The first thing I feel when I wake up is the headache. Although when I say headache, what I really mean is it feels like Bane grabbed my head and squeezed (and trust me it doesn't feel good). The second thing I realize, which should have been the first is that I couldn't move. I feel so stupid, I mean my wrists, ankles, knees and elbows are all tied with what feels like rope and over the rope duck tape.

To make things even better there's also a piece of duck tape over my mouth to keep me quit! The worst thing about this is that I'm Dick Grayson right now, not Nightwing. So even if I got free I'm still just me, so basically helpless. I try to remember what happened, but all I remember is crawling in to bed at Wayne manor. I feel like I should see where I'm at, and stop trying to figure what happened. So ever so slowly I open my eyes, but have to blink them a few to adjust to the light. When I'm finally able to keep my eyes open, I see three of my most favorite people looking back at me, My little brothers. The bad thing is that their all in their costumes, and I'm in grey sweatpants and a hoody.

Robin, Red Robin, and Red Hood are all looking at me with worry in their eyes. They are also gagged, but only their ankles and wrists are tied. When I look at them to make sure they aren't hurt, I noticed that Robin got his hands in front of him, and taken off the gag. After I watched him ripped his gag off he started to head towards Red and Hood to help them. "Grayson! What are you doing here, you idiot. You should be at home in bed, if you don't remember your sick." The whole time Robin is chewing me out, he ripped (not very softly) the gags off Red, made his way to Hood and did the same thing. He looked at me like he just remembered that I couldn't talk, and started to head towards me. At this point with only me being gagged, I got to hear my brothers asking me question after question. "Night are you ok?" "Why'd they grab you Golden Boy, you're not even in costume?" At this point I thought my head is going to split open, but I couldn't ask them to stop just yet. Finally Robin got to me, and a lot softer then he did the others pulled the gag off. After it's off I lick my lips then quickly said "I'm ok guys, but I do have a headache so if you could be a little quitter. Robin, I know I'm sick and I was in bed. Red stop looking at me like that I'm fine. Hood if I know why they grabbed me when I wasn't in costume I would tell you. " When I was finished talking they all look at me again with worry. Red looks at how I am tied and stated "They have to know who you are Night, I mean look at how your tied up." "That thought is also in my mind, but we'll have to worry about that later. Did they take all your knifes and batarangs. Plus are y'all ok?" They nodded at me, then all together asked "I'm fine" Hood muttered, and said something Alfred wouldn't like. Then said, "They took all mine, and I watched them take Replacements and The Demons. I'm just going to guess here but you don't have any on you do you." I shook my head "I was asleep Hood, so no I have no weapons." This whole time Robin has been very quit till he said "Someone had to tell them all this stuff. Like where we would be, and were are weapons are." Red nodded his head again then said "I agree with Robin, and I also thing they know who we are." After he said that we all went quit till I announced " In till we know for shore they know, don't call me Night and act like you don't know me." They said ok. Which is good because a minute later we heard footsteps and someone opening the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ***third person***

The first person that walked

through the door isn't what the brothers thought he is going to look like.

He is short, fat with no hair on the top of his head and dark green squinty eyes. He doesn't look surprised that the gags are off, and smirked when he saw Red, Robin, and Hood move just a little to cover Dick with their bodies. He nodded his head and four big ugly men come in and stood behind the shorter guy. After looking at them another minute he said in a high pitched voice " I'm so happy y'all are awake. My name is Keith Rose." At that point Hood Started to laugh, through the laughter you could hear him saying "We were..*laugh* kidnapped…*gasping*by a guy…*laugh* named Keith…*laugh* Rose! What… *laugh* kind of name is…*laugh, gasping for breath* that!" While he's laughing like this his brothers looked at him like he's crazy, then he really is. On the other hand Keith's face has gone bright red with anger, which Robin realized is not a good thing so he kicked Hood hard in the side to get him to stop laughing. Once Hood stop laughing Keith gestured for the men to move forward towards the brothers. The men moved forwards as one grabbing one boy each and pulled them apart. As soon as the men grabbed them, they started to struggle to get free. An evil laugh was heard before "I would stop that if I was you, I would hate if your big brother has to die." They stop struggling and look over at Dick, but what they saw made their blood boil. The guy holding Dick has a knife at his throat and an arm wrapped around his middle. They stopped struggling but now they were yelling. "If you dare hurt him I will kill you slowly and painfully!" "No, stop don't hurt him please!" "WHY YOU SON OF A…." Right before Hood could finish what he's going to say Dick made a painful sound because he's being held titer and the knife is move closer to his throat. "Now Jason, it's not nice to say bad words when kids are here. Tim, Jason, Damian I will ask one time and one time only, if you keep yelling pretty bird over there is going to lose some blood. Do I make myself clear." A chorus of yeses are heard. The whole time this is happening Dick is trying not to move, because of how close the knife now is. "He told me y'all are protective of pretty bird, but this is just funny." Ever time Keith called Dick pretty bird the others have their worst batglares on. Keith walked over to Dick smiling and started to pet his head, he tried to move but with the knife and the guy there's nowhere for him to go. A chores of "Don't touch him." or "Get your hands off" rang through the air, but Keith doesn't stop if anything he stepped closer to Dick. "Now, I hate not being able to look y'all in the eyes, so the masks got to go." After Keith said that the three guy holding Tim, Jason, and Damian took their masks off, which made them look even madder.

"With the ways y'all are acting I would thing he was the youngest if I don't know better. But I do have to say it's funny how he's the smallest and the shortest of the four of you." While Keith was saying all this he'd stopped petting Dick's hair and moved down to his cheek. If the three younger brothers had heat vision everyone would be so badly burn no one would know who they were. "Bo, take pretty bird to the room I told you about and lock him in place, then come back we might need help with those three." Bo nodded at Keith. Putting the knife back in his belt he threw Dick over his shoulder and start to walk towards the door, with Dick struggling the whole time. In till they couldn't see Dick anymore they heard him yelling to put him down. Dick's brothers aren't just going to sit there and do nothing, they start to yell and struggle again. "What did I tell y'all about that yelling, just because pretty birds not in here doesn't mean he won't lose blood if y'all don't behave." Keith laugh when the boys stop and glared at him again. Damian finally having enough said in a dark voice "Why are we here, where did you take Grayson, and who are you working for!" Keith walked back in front of them before answering "The best way to catch a bat, is to have his little birds."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long ya'll. Collage and work has been murder.**

 **Chapter 3**

 ***Third person***

As soon as Keith stopped taunting the younger brothers, he and his goons left them locked in the room they woke up in. When they heard the lock click into place, all hell broke loose. Jason and Damian started yelling at each other, while Tim sat there trying to think. Finally being tired of all the yell he yell at his brothers, "Both of you shut up and let me think. Yelling won't help Dick. Who knows what's happening to him." Once he said that the other two boys shut their mouths and started to think as well. After about ten minutes Damian finally stated, "I have a plan guys. First ya'll need to get your hands in front of you. Then bite the tap around your wrist till they come off. After that just take the tape off your ankles, so that we can find Grayson. Sound good to you." The other to brothers nodded their heads and got to work. It took another twenty minutes for all three boys to get their hands and feet free. At this Jason decided he was going to now take charge by saying, "Ok so now that we are free we have to find a way to open the door and find Dickie. Any ideas?" Tim being ever polite raised his hand and said, "I think Damian should pick the lock, while Jason you look for us something to use as a weapon. I'll also help you Jason." Again the other two boys nodded their heads and all three got to work. After Jason and Tim looked around the whole room, not finding anything that could be used as a good weapon. Damian made a triumphant sound as the lock click open. "Now that that's over, lets go find Dickie and get out of here. I'll lead, stay close." Jason said as he starts walking down the hall with his two little brothers in tow. After passing and looking in multiply door they were starting to lose hope. On their sixth door they finally find something, although it's not what they wanted to see. As they piled in to the room they looked around and saw multiply video, including the room they were once locked in. "Well well well, look who finally showed up. For a while I started to think ye'll would never get out." The chair that is in front of the videos turn so they can see Keith sitting there with is arms crossed. "Well we showed you! So give us Dickie back or I will break every bone in your body." Jason said as he's punching his head. "All you had to do was ask but first." Keith whistled and the three big guys came into the room and grabbed the boys. "So know that I have a captive audience, I'll show ya'll your pretty bird." Keith turned his chair back around and turned on a screen that was off. Once they video started the brother saw Dick laying on the floor next to a four poster bed with his hands know chained above his head to the bed. Looking closer the boys could see blood dripping down Dick arms from his wrist like he had been struggling. All of a sudden Bo came walking into the room with Dick. Up to this point the younger brother had been quit but not any more. They stated to yell at Keith to leave Dick alone, he did nothing wrong. Which only made Keith laugh. "Now what did I say about yelling. I was just going to have Bo hit pretty bird a little but now I think something else will work better to teach ya'll to behave." When he was done talking he pulled out his phone and sent a text to someone, which turned out to be Bo because he looked down at his phone and smiled. The younger brother were to scared to say anything so they just watched what was happening with bated breath. As Bo started walking close to Dick , he glared at him and curled is legs up close to him to protect himself. "Stay back! Don't touch me!" Dick started to yell when ever Bo put his hands on his arms and started rubbing them down. The younger boys could saw how uncomfortable Dick was becoming when Bo keep bringing his hands all the way down Dicks body till he had his hands on Dick's left ankle. With an evil smile on Bo's face he started to put a lot of pressure on Dick's ankle. Jason being the most impulsive yelled out, "No! Stop!" All of a sudden a loud *CRACK* sound was heard as well as Dick's yell of "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Bo had put so much pressure on Dick's ankle that he broke it. Bo then patted Dick's head while he was trying to catch his breath and then stuffed a rag in Dick's mouth then tied it behead is head. "Well I hope ya'll learned your lesson. Because if you didn't lets just say pretty bird will have much worse then a broken ankle." While that being said Keith nodded his head at the guys holding the brothers and left the room. Before the three guys followed their boss out they chained the boys to the wall were they could still see their older brother trying to move without to much pain.


End file.
